Secrets & Lost memories
by Mysteryfanaticno1
Summary: Rachel sends Cammie and the gang along with Mr.Solomon to stay with Matt's long lost sister for safekeeping while she and the others hunt the circle. But no one knew that she was a former Gallagher girl with a lot of secrets. Would Cammie and the gang be safe or will trouble find Cammie? Will Cammie recall her lost summer? She have to remember it quickly if she wants to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls series. All rights go to Ally Carter who is most definitely not me. **

**Chapter 1 **

Today we are burying my father for the second time but the first one doesn't count because we buried an empty coffin at our family plot in Nebraska that time. But this time we are not burying an empty one. Until I found my father's grave few weeks ago I always hoped that my father was alive but now all that hope is gone, buried would be the better word for it. As much as I hate to admit it my father is truly gone. They are burying him in Washington along with all the other spies who were killed in action. I sit between my mother and my aunt. My friends are sitting behind me along with Mr. and Mrs. Baxter and Agent Townsend who have flown in from someplace classified and I don't have clearance to know just for the occasion. He's now sitting right behind Aunt Abby. The priest, who is an ex-spy according to Aunt Abby is talking something about the afterlife and he is talking about my father like he has known him since his childhood. Most of the people here doesn't know my father at all, sadly not even my friends do, to them my father is an agent who didn't come home, perhaps for some of them he must be an agent who failed his mission. Most of them are checking their watches, eager to get out of here and get back to the next exciting mission to catch an arms dealer or defuse a nuclear bomb or to the memorial service where they could get drunk or maybe just get away from this chilly weather. I am not paying the slightest attention to the priest right now instead I pay attention to my surroundings just like Mr. Solomon would want me to even though I am sure they already made sure there are no assassins around to kill me. But you can never be so sure.

As I scan around my eyes catch a woman wearing black sunglasses and a black trench coat leaning on a tree on the southeast corner. My heat starts to race and I grab Aunt Abby's hand.  
"What's up squirt?" she asks me. I turn my head towards her.  
"Someone is there." I say to her pointing towards the tree where that woman stood. But she is no longer standing there and she's nowhere to be found. It is like she literally disappeared into thin air.  
"There is no one there squirt." She says.  
"But someone was there." I say to her.  
"It must be someone came to pay respect to their loved ones." She says.  
"But she was looking in this direction." I say again.  
"Is everything alright?" My mother asks leaning towards me.  
"Cammie saw someone in a cemetery and we are not eliminating the possibility of it being a ghost." Aunt Abby says smiling.  
"It wasn't a ghost. It was real person." I say embarrassed.  
"Cammie, this is a cemetery and a lot of people come here every day. I am sure it was just someone who came to pay their respects." My mother says the exact same words Aunt Abby told me minutes ago, well almost the exact same words. I had no time to argue because the priest ended his speech at that minute and he announced that it is time to bury my father's coffin. Some men in uniform folded the flag that was resting on top of the coffin and handed it to my mother. Tears started fall down from her eyes and I started to cry too. There were twenty-one gun salutes to honor my father. We all got up and Zach came from where he was sitting and stood next to me and held my hand as they lowered my father's coffin to the ground.

Once they lowered the coffin to the ground everyone left the cemetery to attend the memorial at Langley. I left the cemetery holding Zach's hand along with my friends Bex, Liz and Macey who all attended the funeral. Now all of them are here. People are keep coming up to my mother and sharing funny stories about my father, things I didn't have any knowledge of and things that I can't begin to understand. Aunt Abby is chatting off with Agent Townsend, argument would be the correct word. I am not entirely sure what the latest topic for their argument is. It is hard to keep track since they keep changing the subject constantly. Bex is off talking to her potential future employers along with her parents, Liz is off chatting away with some scientist looking dudes probably about her latest invention and Macey is talking to some important looking woman and I don't know what they are talking about. Probably something to do with makeup or fashion, another topic that I can't keep track of. And I haven't seen Zach since he went to get us something to drink. And now I am standing in a corner all alone and unnoticed, that's me the girl nobody notices, the chameleon.

Just as I was worried that something terrible has happened to Zach he emerges right in front of me handing me a glass with some green liquid in it.  
"What's this?" I ask him.  
"I don't know but the line was long and everybody was getting it so this must be a very popular drink. It took me twenty minutes get them." He says.  
"But what is it supposed to be?" I ask him and he just shrugs.  
"Cammie, we are at a spy gathering and I don't think we will get the answer to that question." He says.  
"Maybe this is a highly classified drink." I say giggling.  
"And we don't have the clearance to know what it is." He finishes smiling.  
"Where are the others?" he asks.  
"Talking to their future employers. Something you should be doing too." I say to him.  
"I am talking to her right now." He says looking into my eyes. It is easy to get lost in those green eyes of him, if he hadn't talked I would have kept staring at his eyes for who knows how long.  
"Aren't you going to talk to them and secure your job in ten stories down from here? Wait or is it twenty? I always lose count." He says smiling.  
"Nobody wants an amnesic lunatic who tried to kill herself as their employee." I say to him.  
"How long are you going to keep talking about that?" he asks me.  
"Cammie you are a good spy. They would be fools to not hire you the minute you left Gallagher Academy." He says. He starts to say something else but is interrupted by Aunt Abby.  
"It is time to head back Squirt." She says to the both of us.

After dropping Macey off in the airport the four of us my mother, Abby, Zach and I head back to Gallagher Academy. Bex is going to be staying with her parents and she is going to drop off Liz since she wasn't ready to leave when we left. Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young women is a school for spies in training. The school itself is disguised as a boarding school for bored heiress at least that's what the people of Roseville think. High walls around the school conceal the school's real identity really well. Gillian Gallagher was the founder of the school and I have been to her house in Ireland just a couple of weeks ago. It is the last time I had an encounter with Catherine Goode, mother of a certain green-eyed smirking boy sitting next to me.  
"Townsend looks like a really nice guy." My mother says to Aunt Abby. I wish she wouldn't talk about Agent Townsend especially when my Aunt is at the wheel because at the mention of his name the car swerved almost colliding onto an eighteen wheeler. My mother kindly offered him a ride to the airport receiving a glare from her sister for her hospitality.  
"There is no room." My Aunt said.  
"It is alright. I think I am going to hang around for a while and catch up with some old friends." He said.  
"It is nice to meet you Rachel. I'll see you around. And thank you for a good time Abigail. It is always a pleasure to chat with you." He said and turned around and left leaving an infuriated Aunt Abby for us to deal with.

Somehow we arrive at Gallagher academy safely without any incident. None of us spoke about Townsend after that in fear of getting killed. Since the school has let out for the winter break there is no one inside the school and the halls are empty, well almost empty. There is still one person inside occupying these empty halls.  
"How was the memorial?" that person asked from behind us.

**A/N: This is my first Gallagher Girls fanfic so ideas and suggestions are very much welcomed. Please review and let me know what you think about this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher GIrls. All rights goes to Ally Carter.**

**Chapter 2**

"How was the memorial?" Mr. Solomon asks us.  
"Seriously Joe, what did you do that for?" my mother asks him.  
"I was merely asking about an event I wasn't allowed to." He says casually. It wasn't like he wasn't allowed, it was more like if he attended it will be last event he'll ever attend. CIA still believes that Joe is a traitor. Only a handful of us know that he is in fact a double agent. He has been recovering from his recent encounter with the circle literally hiding inside the walls of the Gallagher Academy. We both have been recovering hiding inside these walls.

"Isn't it bad enough that this place is eerily empty that you have surprise us like that?" My mother asks him again.  
"It'll be a practice for your latest mission." Mr. Solomon says.  
"Then it is a good thing you are not coming or Rachel would kill you before you can even blink." Aunt Abby says.  
"I think she is a little rusty for that after being a headmistress for a long time" Mr. Solomon says.  
"Joe, you are digging your own grave." Aunt Abby says. Mr. Solomon should really be careful before he talks his next sentence because my mother knows how to kill a person and make it look like a very convincing accident. She has always been very good at missions even though… Wait a minute, a mission.  
"What mission?" I ask. They all look shocked for a minute like they only now realized that I was standing there.  
"What are talking about Cam?" Aunt Abby is the first to recover.  
"Mission, Mr. Solomon said it'll be a practice for your latest mission." I say.  
"I think you heard it wrong Cam." My aunt says again. She is not calling me by her favorite nickname for me and she has been using it ever since I can remember. So this means something must be wrong, very wrong.  
"You heard it too, right Zach?" I ask him.  
"I didn't hear anything. I was distracted by something." He says.  
"Distracted by what?" I ask.  
"You." He answers. Zach might be a world-class liar but somehow I can tell that he is covering something up. I am a Gallagher girl after all.  
"Oh my god. You know too?" I ask.  
"Know what?" he asks.  
"Whatever they know." I say pointing towards where my mother and the others are standing.  
"I don't know what you are talking about. Are you sure you're fully recovered from your head injury?" He asks. I can't believe he said, I can't believe he said that I might be crazy. Without another word I stalked away from there.  
"Cam, wait." I hear my mother say.  
"I think it is time to tell her." I hear Mr. Solomon say. I don't wait to hear their response so I go straight to my room and close the door. I don't go to one of my special hiding places because it is winter and I will probably freeze to death but mainly I stay in my room because if they decided to tell me whatever secret they share I don't want to be out of their reach.

After awhile there is a knock on my door. I don't answer it.  
"Cam, it's me. Can I come in?" it is my mother's voice.  
"Not unless you are going to tell me what's going on." I say.  
"Then I guess you won't mind me coming in." she says and she opens the door and steps inside the room. I look up from my bed. She hesitates for a moment and she sits on the edge of my bed.  
"Listen Cam you know that I love you and I will do anything to protect you right?" she asks and I nod.  
"Mom, what's going on? Please just tell me." I say crawling in my bed and sitting next to her.  
"Whatever it is I can handle it. I promise." I say.  
"I am going to be gone for a while along with Abby and the Baxters." She says.  
"Gone. But where? Why?" I ask. But she doesn't need to say anything for me to know the answer.  
"You are going after them aren't you?" I ask.  
"CIA thought it will be safer if we were the ones who hunted the members of the circle since they weren't sure of the leaks and if something went wrong..." she doesn't continue on and she doesn't have to.  
"If something went wrong they will claim that you were rouge agents." I finish her sentence.  
"Something like that. Most of the people in that list are high-profile and the CIA wouldn't do anything without definite proof. And we are going to gather proof for them." She finishes off.  
"Okay so when we are going?" I ask.  
"Well that's just it. You are not coming." She says and I just stare at her.

My mother left my room couple of minutes ago trying to explain why it isn't the best option for me to go with her. Even though I told if we went they'll have strength in numbers. She said that after losing my father she can't bear to lose me too. And I said that I can't lose her too. She said that I have done my part now it is time for the real spies to finish off the job. Both of us tried in vain to convince the other. I don't know how or why but I had to listen to my mother. So it is arranged. Zach, Bex and I along with Mr. Solomon will go to live with Aunt Emily who like Aunt Abby hasn't been to visit us since my father's funeral. I don't think she even came to the funeral and I have no memory of her visiting us even when my father was alive. My mother said that she came by our house after my father's first funeral and told her to come and visit anytime she wants and until now my mother has never taken up that offer. I don't know her at all and I asked my mother why do I have to go live with her and how can we trust her.  
"First of all she is your father's sister and second of all because of her long absence I don't think anyone for the circle knows about her. And after your reunion with Abby I thought it will be good for you to meet with her and get to know her. And this way we get to do both." She said.  
"How are you going to convince Bex to come with us?" I asked.  
"I believe the Baxters will take care of it." She said.  
"What about Liz and Macey?" I asked her.  
"I don't think the circle will go after them. And we have arranged for them to go on vacations until the school starts again so they'll along with their families will safely be away from here."  
"So does that mean you'll be here when school begins?" I asked.  
"Cammie, we don't know when we will be back." She says and a sad look crossed over her face.

There is a knock on my door pulling me away from my thoughts. Zach enters my room without waiting for my answer.  
"Hey, you are not mad are you?" he asks. I shake my head no.  
"How can I be mad at you for doing something I did to you last summer?" I say.  
"What's that? Ditching me?" he asks.  
"No. Protecting me just like I did by ditching you." I say using his exact same words.  
"Assuming you were trying to protect me." I add.  
"Nah. I was trying to protect myself. Your Aunt said if I tell you anything she'll tell something I did to Bex and let her beat me up and I didn't want get beaten up by her." he says. Mention of Bex brings a smile to my face.  
"What are you smiling about Gallagher girl?" he asks.  
"I am thinking about the poor Baxters trying to convince Bex to go stay with my aunt leaving behind all the action." I say.  
"I don't want to be in their position and I think now you'll understand why I didn't tell you anything. Bex is…_scary_." Zach says.  
"I understand and I forgive you." I say.  
"Hey, nobody asked for any forgiveness." He says.  
"I thought… Never mind." I say turning away.  
"I am not going to apologize for trying to keep you safe." He says.  
"So you were trying to protect me?" I ask.  
"You and me both." He says.  
"Do you think your aunt is very strict?" he asks.  
"I don't know. Why?" I ask.  
"Because when we were there I was hoping that I will be able to this." He says. Before I can ask do what he presses his lips with mine.

**A/N: Okay this is the end of the second chapter hope you enjoyed it and that I didn't waste your time. Please review I would really love your opinions. Also an important question. Do you want me to add Grant and Jonas to this story? **


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. All rights goes to Ally Carter.  
Thank you all for your lovely reviews. And thank you for adding my story to your follow/favorite list.**

**Chapter 3**

Bex got off from her parent's car and now she is heading towards ours. I can see that she is very angry. She came towards our car muttering to herself.  
"Bloody protocol. They are just lying to keep us away from this. They think they can keep Rebecca Baxter away from this but they are wrong. They are so wrong." Bex says getting inside.  
"I am going to make sure that you'll stay out of it Ms. Baxter." Mr. Solomon says from the driver's seat.  
"I like to see you try." Bex says under her breath.  
"I heard that Ms. Baxter." Mr. Solomon says starting the car. Bex kept on glaring and muttering for the rest of the ride. Since Zach was sitting in the front seat and I was stuck in the back seat with Bex the whole ride was quiet. That was until Mr. Solomon decided to give us an assignment.  
"Pay attention to your surroundings and tell me what you see." He says to us. Bex kept staring ahead and i knew that she isn't going to answer any of Mr. Solomon's questions. At least not yet. I know that no matter how mad Bex is she can't ignore an assignment. No matter how small it is. Especially after Mr. Solomon's next words.  
"Let's see who wins." Mr. Solomon said.  
"I am going to win." Zach says. Even though Zach didn't notice it Bex glared at him and I was sure that she would burn a hole in Zach's seat. Bex and Zach kept saying about the things they saw and I was lucky enough to get a single word in. From the rear view mirror I saw Mr. Solomon shake his head. I think he is starting to regret his decision. "I am hungry." Zach announces.  
"How long are we going to be on the road?" He asks.  
"Maybe four or five hours depending on the traffic." Mr. Solomon answers.  
"There is a MacDonald's coming up in about twenty minutes and we wouldn't find another restaurant for another three hours or so." I say to them. Both Bex and Zach stare at me making me feel uneasy.  
"What?" I ask them.  
"How do you bloody know that?" Bex asks me.  
"I don't know." I say to them.  
"Cammie, have you gone to your aunt's house before or at least have traveled in this road before." Mr. Solomon asks me.  
"No." I answer.  
"At least I don't think I have." I add.  
"Cam, do you think you may have come here last summer." Zach asks.  
"Why would I come here anyways? I didn't even knew about this aunt until a couple of hours ago." I answer him.  
"Cam, there are still some things we don't know about your summer. Are you absolutely sure that you wouldn't have gone to see your aunt?" Bex asks me.  
"First of all I don't think I have any reason to visit a person I didn't even know about. And second of all don't you think if I did go to visit my aunt she would have said something to my mother?" I asked them.  
"Well, Preston didn't tell anything to your mother or anyone when you went to visit him." Zach says annoyed. I can't believe that he is still bringing that up.  
"There was nothing going on between me and Preston." I say to him.  
"I didn't say there was." Zach says turning around in his seat.  
"There is the MacDonald's. If Cam is right I don't want to wait another three hours before we get to a restaurant." He says. Mr. Solomon parked the car at the MacDonald's parking lot. We all sat at a table in the back near the door to the kitchen and Mr. Solomon sat facing the door.  
"So Cam any suggestions about what's good here to eat and what food I should avoid." Zach asks.  
"I told you I haven't been here. And Bex I don't know how I knew about this place." I add before Bex even had time to answer the question. As I was sitting there and reading the menu I was feeling really confident about the fact that I really haven't been to this place ever in my life. And that was before the waitress came to take our orders.  
"So are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asks us.  
"Oh, sweetheart. It is so nice to see you again." She says to me when I lifted my head from my menu.  
"I'm sorry. Have we met?" I ask her.  
"Of course we have. You came here last summer. This place was packed that day. Lot of people was passing through here on their way to Miami. But I remember your pretty face." She said.  
"Are you a member of the circle?" Bex asks half getting up from her seat.  
"What's that?" she asks alarmed.  
"It's nothing. You said you saw her last summer. Did she say why she was here?" Mr. Solomon asked her.  
"I don't think so. Is everything alright? Wouldn't she know why she was here?" She asks.  
"Yeah she would. Was she alone?" Mr. Solomon asks her.  
"I think so. Are you ready to order? I have other customers." She says.  
"I think we need another minute." Mr. Solomon says with a smile.  
"Take all the time you need." She says.  
"Well, I guess you were here. What else are you hiding Chameleon?" Bex asks me accusingly.  
"I don't know." I say truthfully.  
"Let's not talk anything here. I think we should get out of here." Mr. Solomon says getting up.

We all get back to the car and Mr. Solomon drives in silence.  
"So you were here last summer. But why?" Bex asks.  
"I would like the answer to that question too." I say to her.  
"I should tell Rachel about this but I don't want to worry her while she is away." Mr. Solomon says.  
"Then let's not tell her." Bex says.  
"I don't want to face the wrath of Rachel's or Abby's for that matter." He says.  
"Let's not tell them until we know more. That waitress could have been mistaken. She did say that there were a lot of people in the restaurant that day." I say to him.  
"I think Cam is right. There is no point in troubling them without having all the information." Zach says and I give him a smile.  
"I guess we'll tell them about this when we found out more or at least figure out whether or not this is true." Mr. Solomon says.  
"Too bad that Liz isn't here. She could have hacked into the security camera feeds in a minute." Bex says.  
"Ms. Sutton is not the only one who knows to how hack into security camera feeds Ms. Baxter." Mr. Solomon says.  
I really wouldn't want to trouble my mother and my aunt over something like this. I really think that the waitress was mistaken. Who remembers a face of a complete stranger when they meet hundreds of strangers a day? Unless she was like me, unless she was a spy. I smile to myself at that thought. We didn't see a restaurant for another three hours and twenty minutes which troubled Zach a lot since he didn't get to anything at the MacDonald's due to our sudden departure. It troubled me a little too. I was wondering how I knew that there was a MacDonald's was twenty minutes away. But it passed because I saw sign saying that there is a MacDonald's up ahead.  
"I think I may have seen a sign like that on our way." I say pointing to the sign.  
"I guess that's how you knew about how far the restaurant was." Mr. Solomon says.

After grabbing something to eat on Zach's request we reached Miami in an hour. After another twenty-three minutes Mr. Solomon pulled into a driveway.  
"Listen everyone, We are going to live in a civilian environment so there will be no discussions of the CIA or the Circle or about any of the spy stuff. When you become a spy in the future you are going to have to blend in with civilians. So think of this as a practice for the future." Mr. Solomon says.  
"O.K. Mr. Solomon." We all say to him.  
"Another thing. Out here I am not your teacher. So you should call me Joe." Mr. Solomon says.  
"O.K. Joe." We all say again.

We all get out of the car and while Zach and Mr. Solomon I mean Joe are getting our bags from the trunk Bex and I walk to the front door of the house.  
"Listen Cam, I want to say something to you before the others get here." Bex says to me.  
"What?" I ask her.  
"I am going to run away from here and go after my parents and help them with the mission." She says.  
"Bex, you can't." I say to her.  
"Why not? You did the same thing. And the only difference is that I am telling my best friend before I run away. And if you said a single word to Mr. Solomon I will, well I think you know what I am capable of." She says.  
"But…" I start.  
"No buts Cam. You are my friend and I expect you to understand." She says. At that moment Mr. Solomon I mean Joe and Zach appeared carrying our bags.  
"Cammie, did you ring the bell?" Mr. Solomon I mean Joe, must remember to call him Joe asked me.  
"No. I was waiting for you guys." I say to them and I rang the doorbell. After about forty-five second a woman in her early thirties with golden blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"You must be Cammie?" she asks hugging me.  
"Yes." I answer.  
"Well, it is really nice to meet you after all this years Cammie. Come in everyone." She says ushering all of us inside. We all go inside and Joe introduces Bex, Zach and himself to her but there are two questions nagging inside my mind. Why the heck do I feel like I have met Aunt Emily a few short months ago? And why do I feel like I have been here before?

**Please Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. All rights goes to Ally Carter.**

**Chapter 4**

After all the introductions were made Aunt Emily gave us a tour around the house. It is a beautiful two story house near the beach. Bex and I are staying at a room in the second floor and it has a gorgeous view. When I went to look out from the balcony and I saw the ocean and all my problems started to drift away. The ocean waves have a calming effect on me. It is almost time for sundown and the sun is preparing to dunk itself in the cool ocean water to melt away the hardships it faced today and to graceother people's lives with its presence. And the ocean is embracing the sun and little by little ocean is hiding away the sun's rays setting the world in the dark. But it won't be dark for long now because the moon will rise in a couple of minutes and it will be its job to offer light to the world until the sun rises makes me wonder whether any light will be shed to the dark gap I have in memory and whether I'll ever remember it. Everyone says that it will be best that if I never remembered it but not remembering almost cost me my life few short weeks ago. What would happen if someone who held me captive last summer will suddenly appeared in front of me and I didn't even recognize that person? Just like I didn't recognize Dr. Steve. He was almost successful in killing me.  
"What are you thinking Gallagher girl?" Zach asks me breaking my thoughts and bringing me back to isstaying in the next room along with Mr. Solomon. He is standing in his room's balcony which is right next to mine.  
"Just admiring the view." I say to him.  
"Are you lying to me?" He asks me.  
"No, I'm not." I say again.  
He smirked and pointed to himself. "Spy."  
"Fine. I was thinking about Dr. Steve."I say to him.  
"Don't worry. He isn't going to hurt you again." he says to me.  
"I know. The next time see him he is the one who is going to be very hurt."I say.  
"I thought Bex was the scary one."He says smiling.  
"You still have lot to learn." I say to him. We both enjoy the remainder of the sunset together.

"What are you guys doing?" Bex asks us joining our conversation.  
"Just admiring the view." Both Zach and I say together.  
"Are you sure that's all you two are doing?" she asks.  
"Cammie was thinking about Dr. Steve." Zach says.  
"Not him again. Cammie I told you once and I am telling you again if Dr. Steve ever became stupid enough to show his face to you again he will not be returning with it." Bex says.  
"I said her the same thing but she says she isn't giving anyone else a chance to beat him up." Zach says.  
"That's a good girl." Bex says beaming.  
"Not good girl, Gallagher girl." Zach says.  
"Where is Mr. Solomon?" Bex asks.  
"He went downstairs. Why?" Zach asks.  
"I have something to say and I don't want Mr. Solomon to know." Bex answers.  
"I bet he is talking with Cammie's aunt and I don't think we'll be seeing him anytime soon unless we head downstairs ourselves." Zach says.  
"Yeah, I think Cammie will be getting a new uncle soon." Bex says teasingly.  
"What are you talking about?" I ask her.  
"Oh my god. You got be like the worst spy ever." Bex says.  
"Why?" I ask her.  
"You seriously saying that you didn't notice?" she asks.  
"What is she talking about?" I ask Zach.  
"Uh…Cammie didn't you notice the way Mr. Solomon talked to your aunt?" He asks me.  
"He talked to her like the way he talks to everyone." I answer.  
"Cammie, are you sure that you are feeling alright? You are not the one to miss things like that." Bex asks.  
"Yes, I do feel alright and there is nothing going on between Mr. Solomon and my aunt." I say to them.  
"Okay, okay." Bex says.  
"What did you want to talk about Bex?" Zach asks changing the subject.  
"Well, I wanted to say that I am going after my parents and I didn't want you to worry if I suddenly disappeared one night." She says.  
"So it was Cammie who disappeared last time and this time it is going to be you?" Zach asks.  
"Yeah, yeah and I don't want you to tell anything to Mr. Solomon." Bex says.  
"I think he will figure it out in a minute." Zach says.  
"You are not going to go anywhere." I say to her.  
"Why not? I will bloody go." Bex says starting to get very very angry.  
"I will bloody like to see you stop me." She says.  
"I don't want you to go because I want you to come with me Bex." I say to her suddenly.  
"Go where?" Bex asks.  
"Cammie the circle is still hunting you. You can't go." Zach says.  
"That's exactly why I want to go. I am not the only person that the circle is hunting." I say to them.  
"What are you talking about?" Bex asks me.  
"I am talking about Preston. We promised Macey that we will save him. And Gallagher girls don't break their promises." I say to her.  
"You are right we did promise her and we can't break it. Fine, I'll help you to save Preston but after that I am going after my parents." Bex says.  
"Don't you think we will meet your parents when we go to save Preston?" I ask.  
"I don't think that Preston's father is on top of our parents circle hunting list." Bex says.  
"How do you know?" I ask.  
"I eavesdropped on them." She says.  
"Are you two even listening to me? The circle is hunting Cammie. She can't go. It is too dangerous." Zach says.

"Don't worry Zach she'll be alright because this time I am going with her and not a single member of the circle is going to hurt her." Bex says determined.

"I am going to tell Mr. Solomon and let's see how he will love your idea." Zach says.

"If you tell him I will punch you in the stomach Goode." Bex says.

"Zach, please don't tell Mr. Solomon anything. You don't know what the circle is capable of and I don't want anything to happen to Preston. I don't want him to get captured by the Circle." I say to him.

"I think that I have an idea what the circle is capable of. My mother is a lifetime member." He says. I sometimes forget that Zach's mom is a part of the circle.

"So what do you say Blackthorne boy?" Bex asks.

"Well since Gallagher girls don't break their promises and since now that I am a Gallagher boy I guess I am coming with you." Zach says.

"You can't come with us. You have to stay here and make sure that Mr. Solomon wouldn't find out." Bex says.

"Mr. Solomon wouldn't find out what?" Mr. Solomon himself asks us.

Mr. Solomon is standing behind Zach and I have no idea how long he has been standing there.

"Well ladies and Zach, what shouldn't I find out?" he asks again.

"Me and Bex were going to go for a swim in the sea and Bex was asking Zach to cover for us." I say hoping that he will buy it.

"Oh, you should have just asked me that. Of course you can go for a swim." Mr. Solomon says smiling.

"And remember to call me Joe." he says walking back to his room.

"I guess we are going for a swim ladies. I will aee you downstairs." Zach says heading inside his room. Bex and I go back to our room too.

"Do you think that he will tell anything to Mr. Solomon. I mean Joe." Bex asks.

"I will talk to him." I say to her.

"I think we should go and have a swim or Mr. I mean Joe would be suspicious." I say.

"Yeah, but I have a problem." Bex says.

"What is it?" I ask her concerned.

"I didn't pack a bathing suit." She says.

"Why didn't you? You knew that we are coming here." I say to her.

"Yeah. but I wasn't planning on staying." she says.

"Good thing that I packed more than one suit. You can have one of mine." I say to her.

'You mean good thing that Macey reminded you to pack more than one bathing suit." she asks. Mention of Macey's name brings a worried expression to my face.

"Don't worry Cam, we will get to Preston in time." She says.

I quickly change into one of my bathing suit and get myself a towel and head downstairs. Aunt Emily is sitting in a chair looking through a magazine.

"Cammie, are you going for a swim?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I answer.

"You should be careful. The current is kind of strong these days." She says.

"Yeah, we will be careful." I say to her. An awkward silence follows our conversation.

"So...how's school?" she asks me.

"School is good." I answer.

"Joe said that you and your friends will be graduating this year." She says.

"Yes. We will." I say to her.

"So are you excited?" she asks.

"I guess." I say.

"So what college are you going to go to?" she asks.

"I haven't decided yet." I say hoping that this Q&A will be over soon or at least someone will emerge from the staircase to rescue me. But so far no such luck.

"How's Rachel?" She asks me.

"She is doing fine." I say to her.

"Why haven't I heard about you before?" I ask her before her next question can escape her mouth.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that question." she says.

"Are you going to answer it?" I ask her when she doesn't say anything else.

"Well, my parents and Matt didn't approve some of my decisions. So I went away." She says.

"You didn't even came to dad's funeral." I say to her.

"Actually I did came." She says. Before neither of us have a chance to say anything else Zach along with , I mean Joe came down the stairs followed by Bex.

"Kids are heading for a swim and I going with them to make sure nothing happens to them. Do you want to join me? I mean us. Do you want to join us?" Mr. Solomon, I mean Joe asks.

"I would love to. But I don't think I will be having a swim at this time. Water will be very cold right now." She says.

"It is alright. We can stay in the shore while they have a swim." Joe says. Ha, this time I remembered to call him Joe.

"Still think nothing is going on between the two of them." Bex whispers in my ear. I glare at her.

So all five of us head to the beach and Zach is the first one to head to the water but Bex beat him and she is the first one to hit the water. And I was the last one. The water was ice cold. For minute I thought about getting out of the water and heading inside. But I am the one who said to Joe that I wanted to go for a swim. Part of me thinks that Joe actually didn't believe me when I made a lame excuse of going for a swim and this was his way of showing it. I cursed myself and I swam farther away from the shore. Emily and Joe are sitting near a small bonfire they have made in the sand and now they both are talking with each other and Emily is smiling at something Joe has said. This is worse than the time Aunt Abby kissed him.

"The water is bloody freezing." Bex says swimming towards me.

"Yeah. I think 'Joe' must have figured out we were lying and he must have purposely let us swim." I say to her.

"Do you think he would do such a thing?" Bex asks.

"Don't you think that it is a little odd that he is letting us swim in the open like this at a time like this?" I ask her.

"It is a little suspicious." she says.

"Anyways when are we going to go save Preston?" Bex asks me.

"As soon as we figure out where he is." I say to her.

"According to his facebook page he is in Paris." Bex says.

"How are we going to go to Paris?" I ask her.

"Macey gave me the number to the pilot of their jet. He'll take us." She says with a devilish grin.

"Did Macey really gave the number?" I ask her. She doesn't get a chance to answer my question because Zach screamed look out at that minute and when I turned around I saw a huge wave heading towards us. Both Bex and I started to swim for the shore. Bex is a strong swimmer and pretty soon there was a huge distance between us. I tried my best to swim faster but it didn't take long for the massive wave to catch up with me. I thrashed my arms around trying to keep my head above water. My arms were getting really tired and suddenly I was very scared. I don't know what I was scared of. I knew that I was scared and I had to get away from here. I thrashed my arms a lot and I saw someone heading towards me. And I heard voices screaming my name. Then I heard someone saying 'Find her' and I knew that I couldn't let them find me. So I started to swim away from the figures that were heading towards me but at this point I was thrashing around a lot rather than swimming. I don't even know why I am swimming away from the shore, swimming away from safety. I try to make my body swim towards the shore but my body unwillingly keeps swimming further away. Suddenly I realized that I am reliving a memory. A memory of me escaping the circle. I must have jumped to a river to escape the circle. The nuns in the convent did say that they did find me near a river. So right now my brain maybe replaying that memory that was locked away for a long time. Being in a situation similar to it must have unlocked it. Another wave crashes my body and it pulls me under the water. And when I look up I don't see the sky instead I see trees and I see someone standing near them staring into the water. At that moment I see that Aunt Emily is swimming towards me and I remember something, something very important. Now I know where I have seen my aunt before. I have seen her with Catherine Goode, Zach's mother and a member of the circle. She's one of them. Aunt Emily is a part of the circle and I am going to die.

**Do you think that Cammie will survive? Do you think she'll be able to tell the others what she just discovered before it is too late? Please review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls series. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed this story. Thank you so much guys you are the best. And please keep the reviews coming. It encourages me a lot to write this story. **

**Chapter 5 **

I open my eyes and I see faces swimming in front of my face. Slowly my vision becomes clear. I see Bex and Zach's faces hovering above mine.

'What-what happened?' I ask sitting up.

'Nothing for except you bloody drowned.' Bex says. No, she almost screams.

'Drowned?' I ask and I try to recall what happened. I remember we were swimming and a huge wave hit us. We were trying to swim to the shore. I was the slowest. I thought I was going to drown when I saw someone swimming towards me. I remember it was Emily and I remembered…

'Oh my God! I remember.' I say putting my hand over my mouth.

'You remember now? I can pretty much guarantee it I will not forget it as long as I live.' Bex says.

'Not that. I remember something from my-my last summer.' I say.

'What?' Bex says.

'What did you remember Cammie?' Emily asks coming into my room followed my MR-Joe close behind her.

'Uh-uh I remembered that I forgot to send an application for Stanford.' I say. That was the best I could come up with on short notice. Bex looks at me funny because she knows we were never planning on going to Stanford. We were planning on getting recruited by the CIA as soon as we graduated.

'I went to Stanford myself. I still have connections there. I'm sure I can call someone. What were you planning on majoring?' she asks. Great. Is she asking for real or is she trying to catch me in my lie?

'I think we should let Cammie rest.' Mr. Solomon says coming to my rescue.

'Of course. Next time just don't go swimming in the night. If something happens to you Rachel will kill you.' She says smiling and she leaves the room.

'She will kill you and make it look like a very convincing accident.' I add silently.

'Cammie, are you alright?' Mr. Solomon asks me. I nod.

'The current was strong. I almost drowned myself. I guess I'm not on my perfect shape yet. Good thing though that your aunt was a strong swimmer. She's the one who pulled you out you know.' He says.

'Really?' I ask disbelievingly.

'Yeah.' He says. I was about to tell him what I remembered when Emily called for him.

'I should probably check what she wants.' He says turning around.

'Yeah, you probably should.' Bex says trying to suppress a laugh. He looks at her and he leaves. As soon as he does Bex and Zach bombard me with questions.

'Tell me that you weren't really plan on going to Stanford?' Bex asks me.

'No, I was just making an excuse.' I say to her.

'So what did you really remember Cam?' Zach asks.

'I remembered why Emily looks so familiar.' I say.

'Of course she would look familiar. She's your Aunt.' Bex says.

'That's not it. She was there the day I escaped.' I say.

'Escaped from what Cam? You don't mean…' Zach asks.

'The day I escaped the Circle. I remember seeing her talking with your mother.' I say looking at his face.

'You don't mean that she's-she's a part of the Circle?' Bex asks.

'I think so. I don't remember anything other than her talking to Zach's mom the day I escaped. I think I may have jumped to the river and I think they were trying to find me or something.' I say.

'Bloody hell. To think that I was going to look for the Circle members and we have stumbled on one.' Bex says.

'What are we going to do?' Zach asks.

'We should tell Mr. Solomon.' I say.

'But would he believe us? And wouldn't he recognize her because he was also a part of the Circle?' Bex says.

'Maybe maybe not. The Circle operates in single cells. That's why there so successful.' Zach says.

'They were probably on two different cells. So he probably doesn't know that she was in the Circle.' I say.

'Nevertheless I think we should tell him.' Zach says.

'You're right.' I say.

'Do we have to tell him? I mean we could take her down and make her confess and then tell him. That way we can convince him that we can take care of ourselves and bring the Circle down ourselves.' Bex says.

'I still think we should tell Mr. Solomon.' I say.

'I think so too.' Zach says.

'You guys stay here I'll talk to him.' I say.

'Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?' Zach says.

'I want you to distract Emily while I talk to him.' I say to them. They both nod. All three of us head downstairs. Mr. Solomon and Emily are setting the table. They were smiling and talking with each other. They both look up when we come down.

'I was just about to call you. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.' Emily says.

'Why don't Zach and I help you in the kitchen? Zach is a great cook.' Bex says.

'I am?' he asks. Bex elbows him. 'Yes, I am.' He says again. I have been on the receiving end of many of Bex elbow blows. And I am sure Zach must be in a world of pain right now.

'Cam can help Joe.' She says.

'I think it'll be a good idea.' Mr. Solomon says. I think he must have figured that I want to talk to him alone. After Bex escorts Emily to the kitchen with Zach trailing behind them I turn to face Mr. Solomon.

'Is there something you want to talk to me that you don't want Emily to hear?' he asks sitting down on a chair and gesturing me to do the same. I sit on the chair opposite to him.

'How did you know?' I ask.

'Mr. Goode has many great talents but unfortunately cooking isn't one of them.' He says smiling. I smile a little too.

'So what did you wanted to talk about?' He asks.

'When I was in the water I-I remembered something. I remembered something from the day I escaped the Circle.' I say to him.

'What do you remember Cammie?' He asks softly.

'I remember seeing Emily talking to Zach's mom.' I say and I tell him everything I remembered.

'Cammie are you sure?' He asks.

'I'm sure.' I say.

'Are you sure you weren't just confused or something? You were in an identical situation. I'm sure your brain was trying to fill gaps.' He says.

'I know what I saw Mr. Solomon. Don' you believe me?' I ask. He doesn't get to answer my question. Emily and Bex arrives carrying dishes. Zach comes out behind them too.

'I hope you like fish?' she says setting the dishes down.

'I thought the table would be set.' She says again after seeing that the table isn't set yet.

'Sorry. Cammie wanted to talk about something.' Mr. Solomon says.

'Is everything alright?' she asks.

'Yeah, everything is alright. We'll set the table right away.' Mr. Solomon says and we set the table quickly.

'Did you tell?' Bex whispers in my ear. I nod my head.

'So…' she asks.

'I don't think he believed me.' I say.

'Let's get proof.' She says.

'What you mean Bex?' I ask. She has devilish grin on her face and she doesn't answer me.

'Bex…what are you going to do?' I hiss.

'You'll see.' She says. We all sat on the table and begin to eat.

'You have a lovely home Emily.' Bex says.

'Thank you Rebecca.' She replies.

'Please call me Bex. It must have cost a lot of money. What exactly do you do for a living?' she asks. She earns a warning look from Mr. Solomon for that question. Zach looks up from his plate at Bex.

'Well, I used to be a lawyer.' She says.

'Used to?' Bex asks.

'Yeah, I quit my job a while ago.' She says.

'Really. Why?' Bex asks.

'My colleagues and I had difference of opinions.' She says.

'So what are you doing now?' she asks.

'I'm taking a break right now.' She answers.

'Did you go somewhere on your break? For instance Italy.' She asks.

'Bex.' Mr. Solomon warns.

'I've been to Italy many times. Actually I was in Italy last summer.' She says. I almost choke on my food. I cough and Emily offers me a glass of water.

'Thank you.' I say and I take it from her hand and I gulp it down.

'Cam, are you okay?' Zach asks.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I say to him. Bex gives Mr. Solomon a look as if to say 'see she was in Italy when Cam was too' and he gives her a look as if to say 'it means nothing'

Bex opens her mouth to say something else but she's interrupted by a sudden sound of glass breaking.

'Get down.' Mr. Solomon yells and drops down to the floor dragging Emily with him. All three of us dive for cover too. Bex and I end up taking cover behind a sofa. Someone is shooting at the house.

**A/N: Ooh another cliffhanger. Who do you think shooting at the house? Could it be the Circle? Could they have come for Cammie or someone else? Don't let the review button below get lonely. **


End file.
